


Something's Wrong

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ginny has a recurring erotic dream.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	Something's Wrong

"What's wrong with me?" Ginny asked aloud to no one at all. She had woken up from the same dream for the fifth night in a row. Each time she'd woken up to find her fingers rubbing furiously at her clit, which left her completely baffled. Those sorts of feelings should not be connected to a dream like that.

There was nothing she could do about the dream now, she supposed. She would have to wait until morning when she could find someone to talk to about it. She wasn't sure Hermione would understand. It would be bad enough telling her that she was dreaming about another woman, but to tell her that the woman was the same one that killed her best friend's godfather? She couldn't do that.

Squinching her eyes shut, Ginny pushed away all thoughts of the ridicule and disgust she would face, pushed away all thoughts of Bellatrix, and diligently willed herself to sleep.

Morning came and Ginny opened her eyes, finding herself tied to a chair, her fingers pumping in and out of her cunt, while dark eyes watched her with amusement.

"Nothing's wrong with you dear, nothing at all."


End file.
